Chaboga Mogo
Chaboga Mogo was the merged tribe from Survivor: All Stars. This tribe of All Stars proved that playing big was not always the best case for a winner. After former Sole Survivors were targeted, the power couple which displayed the best ability to subtly manipulate the rest of the tribe made it to the end of the game. Their tribe colour was blue. Members *Amy, an all star for her performance during Survivor: Samoa where she was in a relationship with Rory and made it to the Final Three. *Ashleigh, a shifty and scrappy player from Survivor: The Australian Outback and Survivor: China who returned and won Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains *Cody, most notable for being apart of the Viveros Alliance during Survivor: Panama and being an easy target for the castaways in later seasons. *Dane, first competing in Survivor: Blood vs. Water with his sister, he then was apart of the ill-fated Burra Alliance come the merge of Survivor: Fiji. *Domenic, first competing in Survivor: Panama he is one of the most notorious villains in the shows history and being a Runner-Up three times. *Heron, an underdog who made it to the end of the merge in both Survivor: Palau and Survivor: Fiji but was cut when her alliances slowly crumbled before her eyes. *Hunter, the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Tocantins who was the dominant leader of the Jalapao Alliance. *Karleigh, first competing in Survivor: The Australian Outback she is most notable for being the winner of Survivor: Blood vs. Water by controlling the majority pairs alliance of loved ones. *Katie, most notable for flipping to the power couple of Survivor: Palau and getting cut in favour of love and then being on the Burra Alliance during Survivor: Fiji that was decimated at the merge. *Rory, who competed in Survivor: Samoa and made it to the Final Tribal Council with his partner Amy but was reprimanded for his lack of independent gameplay. Tribe History On Day 28, the ten castaways became one tribe. The former winners were seen as the largest targets and the non-winners wanted to have a better chance of winning the game. Ashleigh, Karleigh and Hunter, fearing their position in the game, made an alliance to combat this rising threat. Amy and Rory, who had previously a fling during Survivor: Samoa, reconnected and promised to have an alliance but to keep it under raps to avoid raising suspicions. The seven non-winners formed a temporary alliance and at the first vote, agreed former winners would be their target before they turned on one another. Covering themselves in case the winners used a Hidden Immunity Idol, the seven split the votes between Ashleigh (whom the boys voted for) and Karleigh (whom the girls voted for). With no idol played, Ashleigh was voted out and made the first member of the jury. Heron and Dane, although their was clear direction for winners to go home, thought it was best to get rid of Amy now seeing the relationship between her and Rory. Domenic, seeing their was opportunity to make a move, aligned with the winners, Heron and Dane. The plan was to split the votes 3-2, between Cody and Amy. When this happened, the four castaways in the minority thought it was worth a shot to vote for Heron. Cody played his idol but it was no use and Heron was voted out. Katie and Cody, seeing their relationship as unlikely, formed a Final Two alliance and brought along Amy and Rory, who were the more obvious couple. The four needed at least on more member to form a majority, where Dane and Domenic agreed to follow them for the time being. With a majority of six, Hunter was the next person to go home. The original alliance of two pairs then held more power and despite Domenic, Dane and Karleigh wanting to blindside Katie, Karleigh was the last former winner to be voted out. Now with six castaways remaining, three pairs were prevalent in the game. Amy and Rory were on one side, Katie and Cody aligned with them but also isolated and Dane and Domenic aligned out of necessity to counterfeit the pairs. Domenic and Dane however soon felt their relationship was useless and split apart. The rest of the four continued to align with each other, seeing the relationship as beneficial. With the majority of four, Dane was made the next member of the jury. Amy and Rory were starting to show trouble in paradise, having conflicting views on sending Cody or Katie home. At the Final Five, Amy won the individual immunity challenge to protect herself. Domenic wanted to target Rory, Amy wanted Katie gone but Rory wanted Cody to be a jury member. Katie and Cody were the only pairing to have a common goal, which was to get rid of Domenic. In a 2-1-1-1 vote, he was voted out. Amy and Rory were without trust between each other at that point. Each of the two wanted Cody and Katie to align with them, with the couple having to outweigh their options. In the end, Katie won immunity and decided Amy was more strategic and had the greater potential to win the game, leading to her elimination. Cody then won the final immunity challenge and had a troubling dilemma. He could either bring along Rory to the Final Tribal where he had a better chance of winning or he could bring Katie who he had a Final Two deal with and prove that he was displaying loyalty and deserved to win. He was true to his original word and chose to bring Katie, which eliminated Rory in the process. At the Final Tribal Council, much of the jury appreciated the fact that Cody was honest and played the way in which he intended to prior to the season. He was however criticised for not really displaying as much savvy gameplay compared to Katie. Hunter was the only person to vote for him which earned Cody the title of Runner-Up. Katie, even though she didn't vote correctly for some of the game, was more appreciated as a player that displayed guts and was more willing to make big moves. The jury thought that she was the leader in the Cody and her partnership. This resulted in Katie being awarded the title of Sole Survivor after earning jury votes from Ashleigh, Amy, Dane, Domenic, Heron, Karleigh and Rory. Trivia *Chaboga Mogo was the first blue merged tribe where an idol was unsuccessfully played. Category:Tribe Category:All Stars Tribes